Eternity to love
by the-angels-have-the-phonebooth
Summary: This is a crossover of Kenshin and Drake&Josh. DISCONTINUED I don't have the time to type it up and I don't really have an ending. I might update every once in a while but don't count on it.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: my chapters are kind of short so just bare with it please. Also if you don't know already, Hiko-sensai is Kenshin's sensei. oh, also, I can't spell very good. Does anyone know how to spell reversed blade in Japanese? Don't for get to rate and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and Drake & Josh.

Another day during the Bakumatsu, Hitokiri Musei and Hitokiri Battōsai were both planning on killing the same important person that night.

Both were well known assassins, but no one knew their secret. They were siblings. Shinsoku Himura, Hitokiri Musei, was the twin of Kenshin Himura, Hitokiri Battōsai. They both had flaming red hair, purple eyes, cross-shaped scars (Kenshin's is on his left check and Shinsoku's is on her right) god-like speed, born on June 20th 1849 and they both use Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū. They both also changed their names when their sensei took them in, Shinsoku was Rosuto and Kenshin was Shinta

That night, the person was killed but Musei was wounded badly. Battōsai took her into his arms and was on his way back to help her when and old woman came up to him and said," give this to her when you have wrapped up her wound. I will save her. It will cost her a price though. She has never loved anyone before except you. She will never age until she has found her true love. She has eternity to love." Then the old woman walked away.

Kenshin wanted to do more than anything to save has sister. He wrapped up her wound and gave her the potion. The one the old woman gave to him.

His sister had survived. They made it through the revolution in to Meji era. The government wasn't very good but… they survived. They now carried sabakto , reversed blade swords, and vowed never to kill again.

But as time passed Shinsoku did not age, just as the old woman had said. She stayed 15, just as she was back during the revolution. After a few years Shinsoku and Kenshin went their separate ways. They would bump into each other occasionally. Kenshin had a family with Miss Kouru and a son named Kenji. Kenshin contracted a disease that no one could identify. He died when Kenji was a teenager studying with Hiko-sensai. Even after all those years, Shinsoku had not aged.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: HO!HO!HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! And happy holidays! I think this chapter came out good. More will be coming soon.

During those 140 years, Shinsoku moved to America. In 2007 she moved to California. She would be going to Belleview High. She would start on Monday. But for now Shinsoku was taking a nap. She had gotten herself an apartment.

The weekend came and went. She had gotten herself a job at a sushi bar down the street. Got a job, went to the grocery store, slept, watched TV, practiced swordsmanship, oh and did I mention she slept? That was her weekend.

Today was Monday, today school started. Shinsoku yawned and looked at her cock. It said 7:00. She yawned again and got up. She grabbed some toast and packed her bag and her sakabato. Most people don't leave the house without their skateboard or lip gloss. But Shinsoku didn't care about those other things. She never left the house without her sword. She put her flaming red hair into a high ponytail and left for school.

When she got there, she went to the principle's office and got her schedule. She had history class first. The principle gave her directions how to get to her classes. She found her history class pretty easily.

When she walked in they were discussing the history of Japan. "Ah, you must be the new student. Shinsoku Himura. You can sit next to Josh Nickels." She pointed to a boy with curly black hair. "You can share his textbook; I will get you one after class."

She sat down next to the curly haired guy. As soon as she sat down, the boy started filling her in on what they were talking about." Hi, I'm Josh Nickels, nice to meet you. We are studying the revolution in Japan. It was called the Bak-Bakum- ah, I can't pronounce it. We were talking about the most feared assassin, Battos."

"okay. Thanks for filling me in. But it's Bakumatsu and it's Battōsai" Shinsoku replied coolly.

The teacher started to say something about the assassins when she was hit with a spitball. So, when Shinsoku looked up the teacher had given the kid, Drake a detention.

"As I was saying, there was no one as feared as the Battōsai." Before she could finish, Shinsoku had her hand up. "Um… excuse me but there was another that was as feared as Hitokiri Battōsai. There was Hitokiri Musei." She didn't want her reputation in the Bakumatsu to be tarnished. "Musei looked almost exactly like Battōsai, red hair, purple eyes, and a cross-shaped scar." She had just described her self except she had covered up her cross-shaped scar with a bandage. It was kind of attracted attention when you have a big scar on your face.

Shinsoku was pulled from her thoughts when the teacher said," well, thank you but, what do you mean by Hitokiri? And I have gone through these books dozens of times and there is nothing about a 'Musei'."

Shinsoku suddenly stud up and said," what the hell? Why am I not in the textbooks? I helped my brother and everyone else get into the Meji era!" She stopped and everyone was staring at her. "Eh… **sumimasen sensei."**

** People were staring at her, they had no idea what she had just said. "I'm sorry! How many languages do I have to say it in for you to understand?!" She sat down quietly and didn't say any thing for the rest of the class. A lot of information was wrong but she couldn't risk people finding out that she lived through the revolution and hadn't aged for 140 years.**

** Josh showed Shinsoku around the school and for classes everything went fine. By the end of the week she had pretty good friends with Josh.**

**After a few months she had also became good friends with Drake, Josh's brother. On the weekends Drake, Shinsoku, and Josh would go to the Premier and Outburger.**

Also, when ever there was a test, Josh and Shinsoku studied together, Drake just played his guitar.

Shinsoku was a straight A student and Drake and Josh were the closest people she had gotten with since her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Drake & Josh

Author note: sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be longer, I hope.

It had been nine months since Shinsoku moved to California. It was June 20th, her and Kenshin's birthday. Shinsoku usually didn't celebrate her birthday because she was alone, no friends or her brother. This year she did though. She had Drake and Josh.

I was a Friday so, after school Drake and Josh took her out for ice cream and gave her some gifts. They had gotten her all of the Rurouni Kenshin DVDs and the movie. They knew how much she loved Rurouni Kenshin. When she saw them, she started crying and whispered, "Brother, I miss you so much." She thanked and hugged the boys.

She watched them all night. The next morning she seemed a little taller. Was she aging again? Had she found her true love? Who was it? Drake? Josh? She did not know.


End file.
